the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shamhna (Clan Destinesia)
Clan Destinesia Background Shamhna was once a rogue Nature dragon with overly aggressive powers. While others in the Viridian Labyrinth would create flowers or trees, she created thornbushes and poison ivy. This caused her to become distant and ill-tempered, she would roar and grow monstrous flora that would attack anything that they could touch. Soon, she found herself in the Windswept Plateau, where she made herself a small lair. It was nice enough. She flew up high in a great, craggy area where no one would dare to intrude. Though, there was the occasional lantern. Shamhna didn't mind that, in fact she thought them a nice splash of colour among the stones. One day, while many were breezing by, she heard a strange squalling. It wasn't a harpy or any sort of bird, she was sure, so in her search she saw one lantern batting about. A small Imperial hatchling was tangled up in one that just so happened to be slowly floating down to the cloud cover, where horrible gales and sharp rocks would tear up the lower floating lanterns. Immediately, Shamhna bolted from her perch, her need to protect stronger than the few times it had ever been before. She zipped down to the lantern, snatched the little Imperial up, and carried him away to her little cave. She untangled him and inspected them for any sort of injuries. The little one seemed well enough, in fact, he thought this as a sort of game. Relieved, she created a sugarmelon for him to eat and allowed him to stay in her den for the night. She searched and searched for the child's parents, but no one could help, No one recognized his scent. Shamhna couldn't just leave this little baby alone. So, she finally had company in the first time in a long time. She named him Oiche and claimed him as her own. They left the Windswept Plateau and traveled across Sorienth, traversing through Water, Fire, Plague, and Shadow. Months passed. Shamhna was beginning to get weary, Oiche sickly. She was sitting at the Scarred Wasteland - Starfall Isles border thinking about taking him back to Plague, where so many of the best healers resided, but thought twice due to the Serthis that attacked them not too long ago. She thought if she ventured farther into Arcane, she would lose them, but they stalked her further. In the Star Wood Strand, she thought she shook them off her trail, but as soon as she let her guard down, she was attacked. Oiche was thrown from her grasp and bleating miserably. The Serthis left her dazed and confused unable to see correctly. She prayed that they would at least show Oiche mercy. She heard crashing. The Serthis directed their attention to the cause of it, leaving her be. As her mind started to sort itself out, roars and blasts could be heard. Before she could raise her head, she could feel someone heaving her to her feet - a Coatl and a Guardian in Filigree Armour were dragging her away. Shamhna groggily called Oiche's name as she was heaved onto a soft surface, her last memory before losing consciousness. She awoke the next day, and began to search for Oiche, though it didn't take long as he slept soundly on a stone tablet covered with cool moss not a few feet away from her. A Snapper walked in and began to check her injuries. The stout dragon told her where she was and said that as soon as she and Oiche were well again, they would be free to leave. Shamhna was not happy at first. But after feeling so welcome despite her odd powers for the first time in her life and seeing how much fun Oiche had with the other hatchlings, she decided to stay. King Hveorungr called upon her one day, asking her to help him defend the surrounding area of the Clan. She grew sharp brambles, thick vines that would grab and strangle all that were not welcome. Shamhna found that her charge was not Oiche, but all dragons inside her shield of deadly foliage. Soon, Shamhna found deeper friendship in Hallowfall, a Coatl that was more social to her than other members of Clan Stjerneklart. Oiche began to speak, picking up on words such as 'Mommy' and 'Windy.' But only when Hallowfall was around, would he say 'Daddy.' The two began to grow closer romantically than platonically, and they soon became loving mates. As a gift, they gave each other boar guardians from the Rainsong Forest. Splinter for Shamhna, Necrosis for Hallowfall. (The above part of the bio was written by StardragonSalem, Shamhna’s previous owner) *** Years passed and Shamhna lived peacefully in Clan Stjerneklart. She was content with the company of her mate, Hallowfall and didn’t need to worry much about protecting her charge. Her adoptive sons Oiche and Muerto were doing well and were happy. She could have lived a thousand more years like this. Until she felt the stirrings of change inside of her. She felt something calling for her far across Sornieth, where trees grew miles high into the sky and where Wildclaw packs frequented. She felt the calling for her homeland, the Viridian Labyrinth. But she couldn’t leave. Her home and Charge was here in the Starfall Isles. She tried to suppress her calling, and each day she did the more miserable she became. Hallowfall noticed and asked her what was wrong, so she confessed the feeling she had. And Hallowfall told her to answer it. She responded that she didn’t want to leave him or her Charge. Hallowfall said that he would be fine, and that he’d look after her Charge as she traveled. But as Shamhna thought about parting with her Charge, she realized she no longer felt an attachment toward it. Was it possible it wasn’t her Charge after all? Could a Guardian’s Charge change? Perhaps she had a new Charge now, and that was why her homeland was calling for her. There was only one way to find out. She said goodbye to Hallowfall and the rest of the clan and began her journey into the unknown. The closer she traveled to the Labyrinth, the more intense her Charge feelings became. She was brought to the border of the Shrieking Wilds and the Gladeveines. The roots of an ancient tree called to her, a green light glowed from below. She slipped through the roots, where a small cavern was under the tree. Four green stones gave off the green lighting. One stone had a thornbush engraved in it. Another had an apple, the third had a tree and the fourth had a rose. Curled up beside the stones was a parchment written in an ancient language, Shamhna only recognized from her many years of reading the Stjerneklartian library. The scroll explained that each of the stones contained magic from the Four Maidens of Nature. The Maidens of Nature were four dragons blessed by the Gladekeeper to have outstanding magic. Each specialized in the growth of certain plants and represented certain aspects of Life. There was the Maiden of Heart, who used her emotions to keep her in touch with her powers and who could grow forests of thorns and other spikey plants to defend the homes of dragons. There was the Maiden of Mind who used her logical thinking to modify plants into crops that could feed hundreds of mouths. There was the Maiden of Body who was so strong she could topple even the tallest of trees with her bare claws. She would use this lumber to create shelters for dragons in need and use her magic to quickly grow a new tree in the place of the one she toppled. And there was the Maiden of Soul who had a charismatic personality to gained the Maidens several allies and friends. She could grow flowers with every footstep. The Maidens helped make the Viridian Labyrinth into a more welcoming place for dragons, and they became somewhat into folk heros. As time passed they became legends and even gos for some. But them one day they disappeared and so did any knowledge of them. Shamhna felt strong Charge instincts towards these stones like she had never felt before. They were now hers to protect. But when she reached for the thornbush one, it had attached itself to her chest, and embedded itself into her skin. It did not hurt, but she could feel it’s magic coursing through her. Shamhna had become the next Maiden of Heart. And she knew it was up to her to find the other Maidens too. So Shamhna searched far and wide. It took months, but eventually she had found three other dragons who the stones bonded to. She had found her other Maidens. Shamhna became the leader of the others and decided to form her own clan with them in the Labyrinth Shamhna named her new clan Clan Destinesia. Personality Caring, quick tempered and intimidating Relationships Hallowfall: Her mate Peripeteia: Her daughter Boop: Her granddaughter Oiche: Adopted son Muerto: Adopted son Trivia * NAME MEANING - Irish Gaelic for Halloween Category:Nature Dragon Category:Guardian Category:Other Gender Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder Category:Gardener